Smackdown Live (Episode 50) - Results (WWE2K18)
Roman Reigns def. Sheamus to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament celebrating his victory over Sheamus, advancing in the King of the Ring Tournament'']] Hartford, CT - The road to King of the Ring steamrolled through the capital city of Connecticut as the first set of Round 1 match-ups took Smackdown by storm Renewing their 2015 Rivalry, "The Big Dog" Roman Reigns battled "The Celtic Warrior" and one half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champions Sheamus with the winner advancing to the semi-finals that will take place at King of the Ring. After both men exerted their dominance throughout the entire match, it came down to Sheamus finally putting away Reigns with the High Cross but the former World Champion fought his way out and hit one final spear to score the pinfall and advance to Puerto Rico for his shot at the World Heavyweight Championship if he goes all the way to the finals and win. Asuka def. Summer Rae in Smackdown Live Debut , celebrating her first victory apart of the Smackdown Women's Division'']] With NXT now retired, the "Empress of Tomorrow" and NXT Women's Champion, Asuka made her way to Smackdown Live and took advantage of the "Land of Opportunity" by making quick work of Summer Rae, forcing her to tap to the "Asuka Lock", sending shock waves throughout the entire Women's locker room. With the championship that is just as good as the Money in the Bank briefcase, the Women's Champion has to be paranoid to say the least as to if or when the Undefeated Empress will trade her NXT Women's Title for a shot at either the RAW or Smackdown Women's Titles. Luke Harper def. United States Champion Seth Rollins to advance in King of the Ring Tournament celebrating his victory over United States Champion Seth Rollins, advancing in the King of the Ring Tournament'']] In the final First Round match-up of the night, it was game time for "The Kingslayer" as Seth Rollins faced one of his toughest challenges to date in Luke Harper. The deranged superstar has been focused on making a name for himself ever since separating from The Wyatt Family and embarking on his own path to the top of "Team Blue" but he had to go through "The Architect" first. After a chaotic match-up that saw high knee strikes, superkicks, clotheslines and much more. It came down to one final discus clothesline to seal the deal for Harper, punching his ticket to Puerto Rico. Big E Langston finally explained his actions; Finn Balor will introduce Langston to his "Demons" Next Week entering the arena to finally break his silence on why he attacked Finn Balor]] After weeks of sneak attacks and treachery - The No.1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship - Big E Langston made his way to the ring to finally explain his actions over the past several months, including brutally injuring Finn Balor a few months ago in the parking lot. Continuing his new attitude, Langston explained he did it because he wanted to shed his "New Day" skin and stake his claim in the WWE and proving himself as the dominant force that he is and says if he had a time machine, he would do it all over again and vowed to expose Finn Balor at King of the Ring in 2 weeks. Barred from the arena, World Heavyweight Champion, Finn Balor responded in a cryptic message towards the "Master of the Five Count" and proclaiming that Next Week on Smackdown Live, Langston will meet his "Demons". Charlotte Flair def. Alexa Bliss to retain the Smackdown Women's Championship celebrates retaining her Women's Title over a game Alexa Bliss in the main event]] In the main event, it was a match that has been building for months ever since Alexa Bliss called out Charlotte Flair for using her daddy's name to get to the top of Smackdown Live's Women's Division. "The Goddess of WWE" challenged "The Queen" for her crown - the Smackdown Women's Championship - and the match was not simple and quick for either Superstar, even at points where we thought there was going to be a new champion. But Charlotte kept coming back and all it took was one mistake by Bliss for Charlotte to roll-up Alexa for the 1-2-3 and retain her title. Gallery Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png|Roman Reigns enters to fight for his chance at once again becoming World Champion... Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(4).png Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(5).png Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(6).png Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(7).png Sheamus_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png|...But his opponent? "The Celtic Warrior" Sheamus Sheamus_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png Sheamus_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png|The winner will advance to the Semi-Finals of the King of the Ring Tournament Sheamus_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(4).png Sheamus-Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png Sheamus-Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png Sheamus-Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1)|A bloody Roman Reigns advances to the Semi-Finals of King of the Ring Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(8).png Summer_Rae_(SDLive_Ep.5).png|Former NXT Women's Champion, Summer Rae, has a huge challenge ahead of her... Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png|Enter "The Empress of Tomorrow"... Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(4).png Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(5).png|The Undefeated NXT Women's Champion, Asuka, makes her Smackdown Debut Asuka-Summer_Rae_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png|Making quick work of Summer Rae, forcing her to tap out to the "Asuka Lock" Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(6).png|Asuka is victorious on Smackdown Live... Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1) Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(7).png|Is anyone ready for Asuka? Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png|Luke Harper enters for his chance to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png|Harper has his eye on the target... Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png|...Rollins feels the wrath of a flying Harper Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(4).png|Luke Harper advances to the King of the Ring Semi-Finals Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(5).png Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(6).png Luke_Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1) Harper_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(7).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1) Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png|Alexa Bliss enters for her chance at winning the Smackdown Women's Title... Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(4).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(2).png|But her opponent is none other than "The Queen" herself and the challenge will not be easy... Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(3).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(4).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(5).png SD_Women's_Title_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png|That is what all the fuss is about, The Smackdown Women's Title Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(6).png Bliss-Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1).png|Using Alexa Bliss' arrogance against her gives Charlotte Flair the quick roll-up to score the victory and retain the title Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(1)|"The Queen" retains her crown on Smackdown Live Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(7).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.5)_(8).png Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:Smackdown Season Eight